Season 2
The second season of The Jetsons started airing on September 16, 1985 to December 13, 1985. Episodes # Elroy Meets Orbitty - During a school field trip to a remote asteroid, Elroy finds an odd pink rock, which turns out to be an egg that hatches into Orbitty, a spring-legged creature. # Rosie Come Home - Due to a malfunction in her systems, Rosie believes that she is about to be replaced, so she runs off and is nearly crushed within a car destroyer, until the Jetsons are able to convince her that she is a part of the family. # Solar Snoops - An unknown package delivered to Spacely Sprockets contains a robot sentry dog named "Sentro", and Spacely decides to use it to guard his "Chocolate Microchip Cookie". However, the "Galactic Sneak"—a spy for Cogswell Cogs—has pulled a Trojan Horse–type move by hiding inside Sentro's body to infiltrate Spacely's plant. When he and Sentro steal the prototype Microchip Cookie, it is up to George Jetson—who discovers a want-ad in the news for an executive secretary for Cogswell Cogs—to become "Georgina Jetstream", infiltrate Cogswell Cogs, and get Spacely's cookie back. # Judy's Birthday Surprise - Judy seems to think that nobody remembered her birthday, until one of the more unpopular kids shows her that she is indeed loved; and is shocked to discover that nobody said anything about her birthday, but was surprised when everyone, including Mr. Spacely, throws her one of the best surprise parties ever. # SuperGeorge - The Jetsons buy a Thinko machine that breaks out a wish giving George superpowers for a day. Other wishes include, Jane and George being waited on; Judy wishes that she can be a winner of the Teen Star of the Year awards; Elroy's wish was to be a basketball player (but he was too tall for the goal); Astro wishes that dogs (including him) would act like humans, and vice versa. # Family Fallout - After some chicanery by Mr. Spacely, the Jetsons appear on a game show called "Family Fallout" (based on Family Feud), facing off against the Spacelys. The Jetsons win a new Foodarackacycle in the end, while the shocked and dismayed Spacelys receive a lifetime supply of Cogswells Cogs. # Instant Replay - An elderly man on the bus home offers George a better life with a special invention called "Replayola", but when George accidentally erases his wedding day with Jane, he must make a choice to either keep his newfound wealth and power or forego it and regain his normal family life. # Fugitive Fleas - A rock band of fleas take refuge on Astro to escape the tyrannical Solarini's flea circus. # S.M.A.S.H. - Jane accidentally crashes Mr. Spacely's car that she borrowed, which causes him to merrily blame George, making him a virtual slave and groveler, until it was discovered that the brakes are jammed by a piece of fine space china from one of Spacely's space china collections. This absolves the Jetsons, and then the tables are turned and a furious and humiliated Spacely becomes the reluctant servant of George. # One Strike, You're Out - When Spacely discovers that his rival Cogswell has won the "Tycoon of the Day" Award, he goes all out to beat him, forcing all his employees to work a "Triple-Shift". After 24 hours of work and severe hounding by Spacely, George accidentally convinces the human employees of Spacely Sprockets to go on strike. Meanwhile, George is faced with his own problems when he destroys Elroy's athlete robot, "Jocko", and then tries to impress his son by portraying the robot himself. # Mother's Day for Rosie - It is Mother's Day in Orbit City, but Rosie is in no mood for celebrating, as it reminds her of her own deactivated mother. But George is determined to find the blueprints of the "XB-400" (predecessor of the XB-500, Rosie's model number) and give Rosie back her happiness. # S'No Relative - George and Jane's nephew, Hunky Moonrock, is scheduled to visit Earth, but when a research team loses an inhabitant from the planet Polaris, everything is turned upside down when that alien is thawed out right at the Jetsons' back door. # Dance Time - Jane convinces George to take dancing lessons so he won't embarrass Judy at her housewarming party, but his uncoordinated moves lead a mechanic to offer him some help with Automatic Dancing Shoes. # Judy Takes Off - When Judy is offered a chance to get away from her family and visit her cousin Melissa, she is at first reluctant, but thinks differently when she sees how much her cousin has changed, leading George to inadvertently assume the role of "Space Ace" to spy on his daughter to keep her out of trouble. Meanwhile, Jane and Mrs. Spacely both vie for the "Woman of the Year" Award. # Winner Takes All - George is duped into an Olympic-themed showdown with Cogswell Cogs, but when Cogswell pulls a twin-brother substitution, can George come out on top when he doesn't know who is who? # The Mirrormorph - The Jetsons contend with a transmuting alien called the Mirrormorph, who can become an exact duplicate of that person, but remains mute. # The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane - George forgets his and Jane's wedding anniversary, and the twosome reminisce about how they fell in love. Later on, the couple find out that the minister that married them was a fraud, so they must set things right and renew their vows in Las Venus. George realizes that it will be difficult when Spacely and Jane's ex-boyfriend are also present in Las Venus. After the successful wedding, Spacely catches George and almost fires him, but Jane convinces Spacely to change his mind by telling him that she didn't see Mrs. Spacely. # High Moon - George is fed up with his son Elroy's fixation with a television star named Roger Mars, so he decides to take the family on a road trip to rediscover the roots of the Old West. # Hi-Tech Wreck - When R.U.D.I. malfunctions one time too many, Spacely orders George to relocate his family to "Outer Moongolia"—but is forced to eat crow when R.U.D.I. threatens to destroy his factory. # Little Bundle of Trouble - The Jetsons take in an abandoned baby they found on their doorstep, but are surprised when this "baby" turns out to be a dwarf of a jewel thief in disguise. # Elroy in Wonderland - A take on both "Alice in Wonderland" and "The Wizard of Oz". When Elroy and Astro are forced to be separated while on vacation at Club Mellowstar, they wind up in a dream world where antique robots resembling our modern-day appliances are at war with each other. # The Swiss Family Jetson - When George is laid off by Spacely for six months, the family convinces him to live off the land on Planet Paradisio—but get the shock of their lives when a redevelopment company turns their quaint little paradise into condo estates. # Rip-Off Rosie - George is hailed a hero when he repairs a malfunctioning shipping robot, but when Rosie starts to malfunction afterwards and steal everything she can find, the Jetsons must reprogram her "Jekyll-and-Hyde" personality. # Fantasy Planet - With all the problems the Jetson family have, they decide to take a trip to Fantasy Planet. The host—named Mr. Rocket (played by Sonny Melendrez and a take on "Mr. Roarke" from Fantasy Island)—has each family member in capsules to live out their fantasies: George: Boss of Jetson's Sprockets Jane: Queen of an asteroid where she does absolutely nothing Judy: World-renowned pop star Elroy and Astro: Superhero team. After realizing their fantasies aren't really what they were looking for, they use a special "stop watch" that can end their fantasies. # Space Bong - It is a case of mistaken identity when George is kidnapped by an enemy spy organization called SNEAK. During his ordeal as their captive, George discovers his exact doppelganger, a secret agent named Space Bong (a take on James Bond), who aids him in escaping their grasp. # Haunted Halloween - The curator of a museum takes a special interest in Orbitty wanting to make him his special project in time for Halloween. # Astro's Big Moment - Mr. Spacely assigns George to be the judge for the annual Spacely Space Sprockets Space Dog Show. But this leads to a very stressful situation for him as his family wants him to make Astro the winner, as well as the boss wanting him to insure his wife's poodle comes out on top, and even a mobster named Mangler Mars gets into the act by making George choose his bulldog, Starbite, as the top dog. What choice will George make? In the end, Mrs. Spacely's pooch gets taken away to give birth to puppies; Starbite is revealed to be a stolen dog which gets the mobsters arrested; and Astro wins, with a stray dog winning a consolation prize: dog food. # Jetsons' Millions - Spacely offers George a raffle book for the Venutian Sweepstakes, but Mrs. Spacely is offended when George actually wins the grand prize of 10,000,000 Venuties. # The Wrong Stuff - After winning a school science contest, Elroy is invited with the family to view a space shuttle launch. But he gets more than he bargains for when he and Astro get aboard the shuttle and get launched into deep space. They're able to return to Earth, but are significantly changed in terms of age. A parody of The Right Stuff. # The Vacation - When Jane wins a family weekend trip on "The Love Rocket", she and George find that their vacation isn't all it is cracked up to be, as they must both deal with old flames from their high-school days. # Team Spirit - The Spacely Sprockets and the Cogswell Cogs are at war on the robot baseball field, and George is the star pitcher for Spacely's team. But when Cogswell tips the scales in his favor, will Jetson have enough energy to last the final inning? # Future Tense - When Jane tries on glasses she bought from Planet Bevdayo, she gains the power of clairvoyance. # Far-Out Father - Elroy must make a Father's Day Video for his school class, but Astro's fixation with the poodle next door causes more problems than either Elroy or George can handle. # Dog Daze Afternoon - George and Jane accompany Mr. Spacely to a business convention where they hope to show off the company's latest invention, the EXIT (EXecutive Instant Transporter). Meanwhile, Judy is in charge of the household as Elroy tests his own invention, a Dog Trainer, in hopes of earning money helping the neighborhood dogs to better behave themselves. But a mix-up of program discs causes near disastrous results on both sides that could lead to George's firing and Elroy having to look for all the missing dogs. # Grandpa and the Galactic Gold Digger - Grandpa Montague Jetson returns and falls in love with a young teenager named Nova Neutron, unknown to him that her boyfriend Tyco has mistaken him for Mr. Spacely and plans to rob him blind. # Robot's Revenge - After an incompetent robot named Ralph is fired from his 32nd job, he decides to take his revenge out on the person who caused his termination—George Jetson. # To Tell the Truth - George convinces Elroy to tell his mother the truth about what happened to her favorite pitcher, but when Bubbles Blastoff, a guest at Spacely's plant, must leave on the red-eye back to her planet, George ends up being stranded with her on an asteroid. Will he follow his own example and tell the truth to Jane about why he never returned home until morning? # Boy George - When Spacely convinces George that he is too old to represent Spacely Sprockets, he tries a quick fix to become younger—with disastrous results. # Judy's Elopement - Spacely hires his nephew Sam to be George's new supervisor, but Sam has his own plans: to elope with Cogswell's daughter Asteroid. However, mixed messages from Rosie convince George that Judy is eloping with Sam. # The Century's Best - The Space-Time Capsule Contest is underway, and Orbitty has an entry form for qualification. However, only one story entry per form will be accepted, and the Jetsons exhaust themselves fighting for control of the contest entry. After an unlikely ally helps them combine their entries into one, the Jetsons are declared "Future Family of the Year". This episode contains clips from past Jetsons episodes "Elroy Meets Orbitty", "Judy's Birthday Surprise", "The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane" and "SuperGeorge". # A Jetson Christmas Carol - Based on Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol". Scrooge Spacely orders George to work overtime on Christmas Eve, which begins to tire George. Meanwhile, Astro is injured in a freak accident while chasing a toy robot cat, which causes him to get sick. Now it's up to the Spirits of Christmas Past, Present, and Future to convince Spacely that Christmas is a time for giving. Characters * George Jetson (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Jane Jetson (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Elroy Jetson (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Judy Jetson (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Henry Orbit (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Mac (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Mrs. Spacely (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Arthur Spacely (Voiced by Dick Beals) * Uniblab (Voiced by Don Messick) * R.U.D.I. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlemen * Mr. Cogswell (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Moonstone (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Harlan (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Miss Galaxy (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Montague Jetson (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Jane Jetson's Mother (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Titus T. Tweeter (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Miss Brainmocker (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Construction Workers * Dr. Ken Radius (Voiced by Don Messick) * Police Officers * Cogswell's Secretary * Board Members * Emcee * Kenny Countdown (Voiced by Don Messick) * Zero (does not speak) * Mr. Countdown (does not speak) * Fred Flintstone (does not speak; cameo) * Wilma Flintstone (does not speak; cameo) * Jet Screamer (cameo) * Buddy Blastoff (mentioned) * Montague Jetson's Wife (mentioned) New Characters * Orbitty (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Robot City Salesman (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Sentro * Di-Di (Voiced by Selma Diamond) * Mrs. Meltdown * Orville * Little Girl * Little Boy * Jeffrey * Jennifer * Joey Jupiter * Felix * Mechano Maid 2000 * Newscaster * Little Boy (Rosie Come Home) * Galacta Sneak * Mrs. Cogswell * Miss Nova * Robot Chauffeur * Fred Asteroid * Venus * Cat * Nick Nova * Andy Andromeda * Curly Quasar * Mickey Meteorite * Nebulous Nifty Sales Robot * Pookums' Owner * Dusty * Jupiter Juggernaut * Richard Rocketeer * Driver * Inventor * Mother * Bunky Bingston * Ralph Kingmaker * Robot Stock Broker * Newsboy * Irene Kingmaker * Ethel * Ethel's Robotgirls * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlerobots * Robot Clown * Solarini * Moon Fleas * William Martian * Pete * Police Operator * Sergeant * Mr. Slick * Newspaper Boy * Electra Fido * Travel Agent * Garbage Dump Man * Dr. Input * Lowbeam * Hunky Moonrock * Professor Ozone * Taxi Passenger * Taxi Driver * Rocketta * TV Reporter * Ice Cream Vendor * Hunky's Parents * Robot Repairer * Robot Dance Instructor * Officer * Elroy's Principal * Director * Studio Chief * Assistant Director * Debbie * Mr. Dymaxian * Scotty Skymaster * Detective Lenny Laser * Melissa * Crabby Nebulas ** Maxie ** Einstein ** Pinhead * Time Clock * Laser Jack * Orville Kreiger * Dr. William Von Sonic * Wilbur Kreiger * Portal Workers * Postal Robot * Professor Proteus * Dr. Quark * Gordon * Vinny van GoGogh * Car Dealer * Cogswell Security Guards * Flash Flotsam * Mimsy Boragrove * Maitre'd * Francois * Louie Chameleon * Minister * Newscaster (The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane) * Roger Mars * Judd Blackstar * Bad Bart * Boppo Crushstar * Neil Apollo * C.B. * Bark * Bad Bart Blaster * Mr. Megabucks * Starla * Tiny Terror * Mick * Unnamed Accomplice * Jeweler * Sales Clerk * Spacely Sprockets Security Guard * Robot Commentator * Newscaster (Little Bundle of Trouble) * Woman at Gas Station * Clerk * Robot Activity Director * Robot Dog * Wicked Wrench of the West * Rollers * Happy Jethammer * Zoom Broom * Nozzle * Pliers Robot * Saturn Trash Stasher * Skyhawk Mike * Boomer Megaton * Farmer * Farmer's Wife * Newsboy * Roboto * Hardware Store Robot * Cashier Robot * Robot Jewler * Doctor * Doctor's Assistant * Female Nurse * Male Nurse * Grandma Ganymede * Johnny Moonigan * Bully * Mr. Rocket * Teetoo * Dr. X * Skata Hara * Space Bong * Skata Hara's Minions * Wolf * Creeper * Dr. Scarem * Edgar * Ape * Robot Usher * Pierre * Manglers Mars' Thugs * Mangler Mars * Star Brite * Aurora * Robot Coach * Flunkly * Ham the Chimp's Great-Great-Great-Grandson * Dr. Fritz Farout * Colonel Chuck Upchuck * Marsha Meteorite * Doctor (The Wrong Stuff) * Gus Guesser * Traffic Cop * Dog Collector * Captain of The Love Rocket * Sally Spaceout * Blinky Sunspot * Scientist * Hot Dog Vendor * Commentator * Aliens * Betting Man * IRS Agents * Bus Driver (Far-Out Father) * Miss Gyro * Jezebel * Space Jogger * Robot Saleswoman * Tyco * Nova Neutron * Robot Waiter * Robot Doorman * Ralph * Gym Manager *Aunt Eckler *Mrs. Shuttlebay *Bubbles Blastoff *Alonso * Jack Nova * Jackson Rocket * Scientist (Boy George) * Liverspot * Robot Teacher * Bully (Boy George) * Miss Booster * Contempo Computers President * Hall Monitor Robot * Sam Spacely * Game Show Host * Asteroid Cogswell * Mr. Smith * Mrs. Smith * Director (Judy's Elopement) * Ed * Judge (Judy's Elopement) * Roddy Rocket * Gary Gammaray * Albert Isotope * Dolly Perfect * Awards Presenter * Toy Robot Cat * Marsley * The Ghost of Christmas Past * The Ghost of Christmas Present * Splash Crater (does not speak) * Comet Cafe Bartender (does not speak) * Jonny Omega (does not speak) * Saturn Slugs (does not speak) * Pookums (does not speak) * Foo-Foo (does not speak) * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlerobots (does not speak) * Susie (does not speak) * Jocko (does not speak) * Norma (does not speak) * Dancer (does not speak) * Tow Truck Guy (does not speak) * Fly-By-Night (does not speak) * Fly-By-Night's Rider (does not speak) * Haley's Comet (does not speak) * Haley's Comet Rider (does not speak) * Farmer's Kids (does not speak) * Mind Bender (does not speak; destroyed) * Moon Monster (does not speak) * Snake-Alien (does not speak) * Fifi (does not speak) * Woof-Woof (does not speak) * Fifi's Puppies (does not speak) * Astro's Puppies (does not speak) * Robot Bellhop (does not speak) * Robot Chauffeur (does not speak) * Milo McRocket (does not speak) * The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Be (does not speak) * Maxie (mentioned) * Torpedo Tucker (mentioned) * Kepler (mentioned) * Calvin Clone (mentioned) * J. Paul Galaxy (mentioned) * Mogzilla (mentioned) * Monkey Boys (mentioned) * John Starbuck (mentioned) * E.F. Glutton (mentioned) * Lenny Ade and the Big Dippers (mentioned) * The Milky Ways (mentioned) * The Sunstrokes (mentioned) * Maggie Rocket (mentioned) * Gladys (mentioned') * Charlie (mentioned) * Charles Darwin (mentioned) * Albert Einstein (photo only; mentioned) * Igor Stravinsky (mentioned) * Lunar Moonrock (mentioned) * Tenna Moonrock (mentioned) * Health Club Member (mentioned) * Galloping Mercury (mentioned) * Space Biscuit (mentioned) * George's Great-Grandfather (mentioned) * Purple Planet Pluto Punks (mentioned) * Light Fingers Lunar Louie (mentioned) * Spacely Welker (mentioned) * Antoine (mentioned) * John Glenn (mentioned) * Rip Van Winkle (mentioned) * Jane's Great-Great-Grandmother (mentioned) * Albert Moonstein (mentioned) * Nelsons (mentioned) * Eddie Rocketkowsky (mentioned) * Harvey Sonicblast (mentioned) Cast * Bob Arbogast * René Auberjonois * Gay Autterson * Jered Barclay * Dick Beals * Michael Bell * Gregg Berger * Mel Blanc * Susan Blu * Earl Boen * Foster Brooks * Daws Butler * Ruth Buzzi (uncredited) * Victoria Carroll * Nancy Cartwright (uncredited) * Didi Conn * Henry Corden * Dave Coulier * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Julie Dees * Jerry Dexter * Selma Diamond * Paul Eiding * Dick Forman * June Foray * Pat Fraley * Joan Gardner * Joan Gerber * Barry Gordon * Philip Hartman * John Ingle * Ralph James * Lauri Johnson * Stanley Jones * Zale Kessler * Lucy Lee * Peter Leeds * Allan Lurie * Jim MacGeorge * Kenneth Mars * Chuck McCann * Edie McClurg * Terry McGovern * Sonny Melendrez * Allan Melvin * Don Messick * Howard Morris * Frank Nelson * Cliff Norton * George O'Hanlon * Rob Paulsen (uncredited) * Tony Pope * Phil Proctor * Bob Ridgely * Roger Rose * Tim Rooney * Nelson Ross * Beverly Sanders * Marilyn Schreffler * Avery Schreiber * Penny Singleton * John Stephenson * Andre Stojka * Fred Travalena * Jean Vander Pyl * Janet Waldo * B.J. Ward * Fredricka Weber * Lennie Weinrib * Frank Welker * Paul Winchell * William Windom * Bill Woodson Category:The Jetsons Category:Series